A spell to save summer
by KNBM-sweetchild
Summary: Three girls enter Fruits Basket together to escape their lives for one summer. But they will forget how to get back. Will they befirend the Somhas and Tohru for the meantime? Rated T just in case
1. The spell

**Decided to write a Fruits Basket Fan-fic since nothing else is getting Reviews. :( **

**Info-I know this has been used before but hey, what we going to do. LOL anyways I don't own fruits Basket. This story will include extra characters who enter Fruits Basket. On with the story......**

**The Spell**

I ran from my house with my friends, a heavy leather bound book in hand. Well actually, It was more like they were chasing me. Since 6th grade Me (call me Katherine), Lexi, and Crystal, have been friends. In seventh grade we discovered manga. I know it's odd that someone as preppy as me would hang with to gamers, but I prefer the company of people that I know wouldn't backstab me. In 8th grade i had to move again though.....which kind of killed me inside. Yet somehow I convinced their parents to visit us. The summer after 9th grade. And here we are.

"Kat!" Lexi and Crystal yelled as they chased after me. "Wait up!"

"Guys we only have so much time to get there! Hurry!" I screamed back looking over my shoulders. When I turned back around we had reached our destination. An open field. I checked my watch, 11:30. We had 30 minutes to prepare. "Lexi, Crystal, what's our favorite manga....." I said looking them in the eye.

"Fruits Basket of course." Crystal replied laughing. "Why?"

"What if..." I began reluctantly as I set out candles and placed the Fruits Basket book 1 in the center of a circle I had just drawn. "I told you we can enter this book. Just for the summer....and no-one would know."

"I'd say.." Lexi began, laughing. "That you were crazy, and why would we do that?"

"Don't you want to leave here. Get away from this. Let's face I hate cheering and living in this town. And you guys don't want to spend summer watching me be miserable, do you? Let's spend summer some-where fun. Can we at least give it a shot?"

They looked me in the eye and realized I was serious. "Ok." they agreed. I checked the clock 11:58. We had 2 minutes.

"Join hands and repeat after me..." they obeyed. "Send us out to somewhere new, a place that we all want to go to, away from this place today, and into a world for summer we'll stay." We said the required words and the wind picked up. Our eyes shut tightly, as we continued to say the chant. The air swirled around us enveloping us in a cold breeze. Then we all began to feel faint. We let go of each other and fell to the ground, falling into a deep sleep.

***

I awoke in a small house (Shigure's) and shook my friends. I couldn't remember what I had done. But I knew we weren't in America anymore. A boy around our age entered staring us in the eyes. I immediately recognized him. Yuki Sohma.

"How odd," he spoke. "We found miss Honda-san last night in a tent and now you three girls on the ground this morning. Curious, and even more so, I don't recognize you three."

Crystal and Lexi stood there, gaping in awe. I was the one who spoke. "Yuki-sama, forgive us. We don't come from here. We come from-"

I was cut off by Shigure bouncing in singing to himself, his own little tune. "HIGH SCHOOL GIRLS HIGH SCHOOL GIRLS!" He sang loud and clear. Me and my friends looked at each-other nodding our heads with evil grins. We knew where we were.

We took a dash at Shigure screaming at the top of our lungs. We embraced him and looked at Yuki as smoke gathered around us. "We know your secret." I smiled. This was going to be the best summer ever.


	2. We all have secrets

**My new chapter is up, up, up. I will accept anonymous reviews BTW. And I'm always up for constructive criticism.**

**Disclaimer: I :( do not own fruits basket. But i own myself! LOL**

**We all have secrets**

We patiently waited, for any words, as Yuki and Shigure (in dog form) stared at us blankly. Crystal (being her impatient self) finally sighed and broke the tension. Yuki took this as a cue. "Who are you?" He asked, respectfully. "And where do you come from?"

Crystal looked at me and asked, "Is it ok to tell him? Or would it backfire? You read the guidelines right?"

"Ohhh, no." I said shaking my head vigorously. "It specifically said no revealing our truth. If he learns this..." I looked over and noticed him listening. I gathered my friends in a huddle being quiet enough for him to not hear. "If we tell him that this is all a story, it disappears. Be extra careful. And don't reveal anything that will happen later on. K?" They nodded and Lexi turned to Yuki and answered.

"Let's just say........we have our secrets. Just like you have yours." She smiled as smoke began to puff around us. Shigure went into human form and ran to gather his clothes. Lexi, Crystal, and I stood staring at the floor. Blushes creeping across our cheeks. You see the manga covers up....parts.....but this was live action. Let me put it this way. We have learned our lesson today.

Tohru, the ongiri herself, entered the room. "Hey," she spoke softly. "I got the kitchen finished...and lunch is ready. Is anyone hungry?" She smiled and looked at us. "Are from Japan?"

"No, but we love the culture. We'll eat anything!" We said enthusiastically.

"Oh how wonderful!" I know you'll love it!" She replied back beaming. "Come, let's go downstairs."

***

We all sat at the table...awaiting Kyo's arrival. After all, it would be rude to eat without him. Shigure spoke up sighing, "Tohru, must we wait for that Cat? He's positively dreary. Can we just eat." As he said this Kyo entered the room. Crystal went crazy.

"OMIGAWD KYO!" She screamed! She got up and ran after him, full speed. He ran away, struggling to stray from her. He failed. He went Kitty form and Crystal embraced him tightly. His little kitten eyes bugging out in fear.

We all giggled and smiled as Kyo meowed in protested. I guess it wasn't a bad idea to visit Fruits Basket Land. We all have our secrets. This book just proves it. And seeing it with my eyes. Talking with the characters, I feel happy. The real world is never this happy. Because no-one ever tells their secrets. We all have too many secrets.


	3. Freshmen? Again?

**Ok, I'm aiming to write a longer chapter. None of these characters are based off of anyone. They are completely random. I own nothing.**

**Freshmen? Again?**

I sat up groggily as Tohru shook me alive. I instinctively snarled. Never was a morning person. She jumped back and stammered "I-I-I- I am-m-m-m sooooo s-s-s-sorry! I wasn't sure what to do. It's six and you may want to get ready for school is all. Where do you go?"

"School?" Lexi said quizzically. "I thought it was-oh wait we would have school now. It's still school year here."

"Aw man!" Crystal whined. "I want to sleep in and play video games and-"

"Crystal, stop it. Technically we're freshmen here, so we've done the work before. We'll be fine." I said to shut her up. Then I turned back to Tohru. "Um, we're in 9th grade but we don't go to school here yet. Maybe Shigure could sign us up for school as our guardian?"

"Well, I'm sure he would, and if not, my grandfather might." She replied beaming. I was up and listening to her and that makes her happy? She's way to over-excitable...but I should've known that after reading the manga. "Shigure!" She called to awaken the perverted dog.

"I don't want to go to school....." Crystal stated defiantly. In some ways she was like Hiro to me. Always independent. And I felt like her mother when-ever I was with her. "I already passed!"

"It'll give you more chances to annoy the baka neko......" I said coaxingly. It took her all of five minutes to think before she finally agreed.

We all entered the school. Shigure in a business suit. You could tell Kyo was annoyed since he was being sign up to. Lucky that Yuki didn't know yet. I secretly wondered why Shigure hadn't told Akito about us yet. When we entered the office Kyo tried to make a run for it. But Shigure held him by the shirt before he could go. "Now Kyo, you have to obey Akito's orders. Don't want to be locked in that room again do you?"

Kyo paled and I reflexively gasped. That room, the thought of it, disturbed me. Where I come from it's called abuse. And it was against the law. The story always made me think, why didn't the police know about the Sohma's abusive history?

I shook myself away from my thoughts and patiently waited for the receptionist to retrieve the uniforms. She came out flustered and nervous. "Well...." she started. "It turns out that we don't have much other than the really short skirts, so you'll have to deal with them. I am so sorry, terribly sorry, we'll order the winter uniforms as soon as possible."

"I understand......" Crystal said reluctantly. "Are you sure?" She said. She never liked "girly" things. A skirt was bad enough for her. A mini just made it even worse.

"No dear, sorry." The receptionist said, seemingly embarrassed. "If it helps any, you won't have to start classes now......that'll give you today to get used to the skirt." She reassured us.

Crystal stormed through the house, fuming so much i saw steam come out of her ears. "LET ME GET THIS STRAIGHT!!!!" She yelled. "NOT ONLY DO I HAVE TO BE A FRESHMAN AGAIN, BUT I HAVE TO WEAR THIS THIG?!?!?!?" She twirled around so we could get a visual on what she meant. "It's simply monstrous!"

"I know..." I suppressed a giggle. "But, we must keep up appearances."

"I think it's fun." Lexi twirled and winked at Shigure. He laughed so hard i thought he would have a seizure. And he was pretty close to it.

"Look dear..." I started using my southern charm. "Think about it, " I whispered in her ear to keep Shigure from hearing," We run and meet Haru tomorrow......"

She grinned evilly. "I see, I see......." She cracked her knuckles deviously. "This will be a fun one to break." I had to pull her away as she began laughing maniacally. Only to hear Lexi ask Shigure the age old question. "Why are you a perv?" She asked. I never got to hear the answer.


	4. Haru

**Bonjour tous, FYI je ne possède pas le panier de fruits. Je souhaite que je . Mais je pas. Espoir vous lisez réellement ceci parce que sinon… je serai très triste.**

**For those who can't read french this means...**

**Hello all, FYI I don't own fruits basket. I wish i did. But I don't. Hope you're actually reading this because if not...I'll be very sad.**

**ps. Sorry for not intro ing Kagura. I just want this to go faster.**

**Haru **

We all awoke feeling a bit light-headed. At least we'd meet Haru today. That excited Crystal. Although.....one thing worried me. When I awoke.......I couldn't remember my home-town. Neither could my friends. And it scared me. I felt like i was missing something. I felt like I could cry.

When we met Tohru outside, Crystal immediately launched into a complaint. "It's cold out," she stated annoyingly. "Why are we wearing this?"

"Stop whining." Lexi said dryly. Her patience was wearing thin. "We'll change put in the gym anyway. We got sweats."

"SHUT UP!" Kyo screamed.

"Make me!" Crystal challenged.

"Oh BELIEVE me I'm close to it."

"The act on it you big pansy!"

"Says the brat who talks but can't walk the walk!"

"Oh bring it on!"

"Please calm yourself you idiot cat..." Said Yuki in a menacing voice. "People are beginning to stare."

"Guys...." Tohru said shaking. "Don't fight."

We changed into sweats and waited for the run to start. Crystal began jumping up and down in anticipation. I was bursting to scream, Lexi was smiling, and Tohru was......well......Tohru.

At the sound of the whistle we all began jogging and searching for white hair. Within minutes Tohru spotted him. "Oh no!" she said. "An old lost man!" We ran after her as she said to him, "do you need help sir?"

"No, just waiting for Kyo." He said

"Oh! You're not an old man!"

"No, I'm a young man."

Whoa there........did the dialogue change? I thought...........just as this occurred to me Kyo tripped over the wire and Kyo and Haru began to fight. I was distracted by the quickness of their punches. When Yuki transformed it gave me a minute to think.

"Can I help?" Tohru asked.

"hmm......" replied Haru. "Hey, you with the black hair, what's your name?"

"Crystal........"

"Well, if i got to do this she might as well be cute.." He said as he reached for crystal.

This shouldn't be happening! This isn't what supposed to go on. This is...............oh shit! What have I done!

As soon as we reached home I rifled through my stuff. The book was gone, disappeared. My way home was gone. Our way home was missing. "Has anyone seen my book?" I asked frantically.

Shigure looked at us with pity. "Akito....................he saw it..............he threw it in the fire...................I'm so sorry." He said, staring at us. "It looked expensive."

But this means....................what?

**The Dream**

_ We're standing in a mist. With a strange figure in front of us. "Ladies, call me the spell master. I never liked Fruits Basket. Make the book fun for me. Your families and select people with their families will be joining you. There's going to be a second zodiac now. Would you like to know your animals?" Too bad. I won't tell you. You'll figure out later. Have fun."_

_**And with that the plot shall change.**_


	5. Momiji and Hatori

Ok: From now on the people added in will be added in at random......whoever i feel like adding at the moment will be added in. I can TRY to stay in order. Depends on how the plots going. So here we go! Oh yeah! And for clarification Akito did read the book. That's why he threw it in the fire.

Disclaimer: I can't draw anime that well, so it's pretty obvious that I don't own Fruits Basket. And besides--if I DID own FB Momiji would have been paired with some-one. Instead of being left alone with his violin.

Momiji and Hatori:

I woke up dreading what was to come. At this point I had no idea what might happen. I looked around and found a letter on the floor addressed to Lexi, Crystal, and I. It read:

Dear Western Zodiacs:

I am the man from your dream, my identity will remain secret. Friendly reminder: Avoid hugging non-zodiac men. I'd avoid God while you're at it. I hand-picked him and he's quite violent. You shall still stay in Shigure's home. That I promise. You will receive a letter soon telling you more.

Signed, The Spell Master

"Ladies............" Shigure called. "School will start soon, I suggest you get ready." He proceeded to skip down the halls singing his special song. "High school girls, high school girls, 123, all for me!"

Crystal was the first to speak, "What about our families? How do we contact them? Where are they living?"

"I guess we just wait until the next letter....." suggested Lexi.

"Yes.......I suppose we do." I said and looked outside. It was raining, angels tears, I remember some-one saying. How cliché.

"Let's discuss our Ongiri stand for the festival." Said the class "organizer" or whatever she is. "What should we do to draw in a crowd?"

"Three-flavored Ongiri?" Suggested an ever timid Tohru.

"Wonderful idea, Ms. Honda..." remarked Yuki.

"EWWWWW," screeched a girl in the front. "With all due respect Prince Yuki...what happens if some-one ends up with Chicken, Konbu, and Pickled Plum Ongiri!" She stated while students around mimed hurling. "It'd be disgusting! It just can't be done!"

"I have an idea..." Kyo said mysteriously. "A ONGIRI BATTLE! ONE ON ONE! RULES AS LONG AS YOUR ALIVE! BLEEDING IS FINE! WHOEVER WINS GETS TO CELEBRATE WITH A DELICIOUS ONGIRI!"

"NO!" The entire class said simultaneously.

"How about a hit or miss?" Suggested Yuki. "Buy three Ongiri, get one free. but you don't know what flavor you get so it's a hit or miss."

"Perfect." Said the girls in the class. Lexi, Crystal, and I rolled our eyes. People are so easily manipulated by a cute face.

"WHAT! YOU OPPOSE MY IDEA AND THEN IMMEDIATLY GO FOR HIS?!?! WHY DO WE ALWAYS GO WITH HIS IDEA?!?!" Protested a fired up Kyo.

"Because your idea was stupid." Said one of the fan club members. "His..." she swooned. "was brilliant."

The class was thrown into chaos. people running around and messing with Kyou-Kyou. The room was filled with kittens, all surrounding Kyo. I ran for one as did Lexi, even though she's allergic, and Crystal stayed behind. She wasn't too fond of cats. She tended to prefer dogs. I suppose that's why she got along with Shigure so well.

Lexi and I giggled, stroking the kittens, as we watched Kyo jump out the window. Crystal took that moment to her advantage, and yelled, "Have fun Catwoman!"

The Cultural Festival, didn't that mean we were to meet Momiji and Hatori today? Or would we not now that our presence had changed Fruits Basket? _We'll just have to find out _I thought to myself, smiling. _Life is always better with a little mystery....._

We stood, manning the Ongiri Station with Tohru, watching with pity as people swarmed around a girlishly dressed Yuki. Taking pictures. Poor guy.

Just as Tohru was ready to run up a console a highly pissed off Yuki, Momiji ran in screaming German. I smiled. He ran behind the curtain and we all joined him. He smiled and hugged Tohru. Turning into a white rabbit. Lexi, Crystal, I worked together to keep the curtain up. I wanted desperately to avoid a scene.

I had forgotten there wouldn't be a poof to cover his...male areas. So I failed to turn around like the rest of them. Needless to say, I was a bit embarrassed. I saw way more than i needed to see. I turned back around as he put on his clothes. Mentally cussing myself out. We came from behind the curtain just in time to see Hatori snap a photo of Yuki and Kyo. "Come on Momiji, let's leave." He called.

We ran up to Momiji and whispered in his ear, "For White Day, let's take Tohru to an onsen."

"Perfect idea!" He exclaimed. "I know just the one!"

"Great," we giggled. Maybe if there's more of us girls, Momiji might stay with his OWN gender.


	6. White Day

**Hey everyone! I'm glad that people like my story! It makes me want to jump up and dance. But I won't and write instead, just for you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't and (sadly) will never own FB**

**To CrazykittensAtemyHOMEWORK: LOL, well, I'm sure if these were real events with real people she'd feel just as bad for herself. And you'll find out whether or not he knew in this chapter, so read on!**

**White Day**

Valentines Day was, odd, we gave out chocolates out to everyone just like Tohru. Only instead we worked together to hand-make them so she could save her money. We weren't worried about destroying the story line anymore since we were a part of it. Our memories of America and "the real world" were slowly fading, but somehow i was ok with that. A day before Momiji's White Day Surprise for Tohru three checks arrived in the mail along with a letter. It read:

Dear Ladies:

These are checks for your weekly allowance from YOUR zodiac. I'd sit down before you look at them. In seven days time they expect you to visit them unaccompanied. I warn you again, watch out for your God. He's quite the hard-ass.

Signed, The Spell Master

"Well," I said. "That doesn't sound very promising."

"Ummmm...." Crystal started, "but this check sure does."

I looked at the amount and gasped. It was ¥500,000,000. Yep, that's pretty promising.

I looked around at then onsen. I ran up to Momiji and handed him a check. "This is for our room and food and stuff. Thanks for helping us!"

"No problem!" Said Momiji, ever enthusiastically. "I'd been thinking about doing something like this for Tohru for a while." He said this and smiled innocently. It made me forget he was my age. And what I saw at the Cultural Festival. He bounced over to Tohru and gave her a hug. Turning himself into a rabbit.

I knew this was as good a moment as any to push forward with the plan Lexi, Crystal, and I had devised and ran toward the food room.

Everyone sat around the table staring at all the food on it. It looked like heaven. We had convinced Yuki to give a speech. For sentimental reasons, of course. He stood up with his class raised and everyone else followed his lead. Kyo took a little bit of convincing but when Tohru stood he did too. "This White Day," Yuki began clearing his throat. "Instead of sitting in a dirty room, with our perverted relative Shigure, we are sitting at an onsen with four girls who helped clean and cook for us, three of which helped arrange for the trip here. So here's to them, drink up."

While everyone proceeded to down their drinks in one gulp, Lexi, Crystal, and I sipped ours. They'd regret it later. You see, our evil master plan was to get the three Sohma boys and our ever naive Tohru drunk. A little cruel, sadistic, evil, and illegal, maybe, but worth it I'm sure. It always made us curious through-out the books what these particular characters would be like drunk. And now we could find out! Momiji was the first to become tipsy, followed by Tohru, Yuki, and then Kyo.

"Hey Katherine!" Yelled Kyo excitedly. "Turn on some music!" I obliged and turned on my IPod on as loud as it could go. They all began to dance and go crazy. Tohru was grinding on Kyo, and Yuki was doing his best to pull Kyo from Tohru. Momiji stepped outside.

I followed him quietly. He hiccupped, "I know your-hic-there." His words were slurring together, making it difficult to understand him.

"Hey Momiji," I said decidedly taking advantage of the moment. "At the Cultural Festival, I kind of saw...a little more of you than I should of." As soon as I said the words I felt relieved, I never liked keeping secrets.

"I know." He said bluntly.

"Then," I said embarrassed. "Why didn't you say something?"

"It's rather normal for some-one who knows the secret to see our full bodies. And besides you're cute when you blush." He then raised his eyebrows, "Did you like what you saw?"

"I'm going to let this slide because you're drunk. Perv."

"You did. I know it."

I rolled my eyes. I've created a monster. They are never going near alcohol again if I have anything to do with it.

**Well.....I've ruined Momiji. I'm sorry.**


	7. 7 Days Time

**A.N Sorry for being slow with the updates, I've just been going through a real hard time. However, I assure you that as soon as I find my muse, the chapters will flow, and you'll get more out of me.**

**Disclaimer: Fruits Basket. I don't own it.**

**7 Days Time**

"Oh Ladies," Shigure called out in a sing-song voice, ever happy and excitable. "You have mail!" He skipped down the hall to our room, which since our arrival had been decorated to our liking, and gleefully gave us each a letter which had no return address. We all bowed, thanking him for his kindness, and tore them open. The letter read….

_Dear Ladies_

_ Now that Seven Days Time has come, I realize you may need a ride to your Main House. Outside at Three O'clock a black car will arrive out at the front of Shigure's home. You three are to get in, alone, and this car will take you to the Estate. Again, I must express my concern and ask of you that you be VERY careful with your "God." He's not a happy person. Good luck, I'm not joking. _

_ The Spell Master_

Each of us eyed each other, shuddering from the sheer creepiness of the letter. Could the Spell Master find a way to write, _without _sounding like a rapist? Lexi was the first to talk, "Um, not to sound like a skeptic or anything, but should we be getting in car driven by a stranger?"

"Well," Crystal thought, tapping into her ever useful mind. "Since this IS technically still an anime/manga, we SHOULD be save. Normally hopping into cars with strangers doesn't end terribly. So yes, we should."

We all shifted uncomfortably in our seats, due to the silence that followed Crystal's statement. This was the first time in weeks that any of us had acknowledged the fact that this wasn't our real life, aside from the letters of course. We had grown so used to being a part of this world that we just sort of, forgot.

"Kat, Crys," Lexi murmured…voice barely at the range of human hearing. "I don't remember where we came from before this…this spell. When did we cast it anyway?"

"I'm not sure…" I spoke, choking back the tears that threatened to spill out. Losing your memory can do that to you.

"Maybe, this is something we might be stuck in. Perhaps we should get used to here." Lexi murmured again. Shaking her head at the thought, "I guess we find out today.

We all waited impatiently for the clock to strike three. We listened to music, played games, wrote stories and such, but our minds were never fully on the task. A honk came from the front of the house and we all scrambled to get outside. We hurried out leaving Shigure and the others the lame excuse that we were going to volunteer somewhere.

Time passed far too slowly on the ride there. We were all antsy about meeting out "God" and we were close to hyperventilation. However, the fear didn't subside even after reaching our destination. We walked down a long, thin hallway to a door, and I shut my eyes tightly anticipating a blow to the face or anything (after all, we were told he was violent). Once I opened them, I was face to face staring Him in the eyes. He was very tall and thin, unrecognizable to me. His hair was as black as ebony and his eyes red like blood. He was pale, his appearance reminding of the folkloric vampire (and not the frou-frou sparkly kind). Lexi, Crystal, and I immediately and unwillingly dropped to our knees to a bow, and as I glanced over I realized Lexi was shivering in fear. Crystal took a different approach, bringing forth the attitude she had (for far too long) trapped within. I could only manage to stare blankly.

"Good Afternoon dearies," He began in a voice so smooth and sultry it left me mesmerized. "I understand you have yet to figure out what your animal is?" He didn't wait for us to reply, and continued, "Please visit me when you do, separately of course. I was highly generous with your allowance I'll have you know, you three are the highest paid so you're quite welcome. To go on, I'll inform you that your families and friends and such are all here." He smirked towards us, eyes dancing like the fire that blazed next to him.

"Are they ok?" Crystal asked, crossing her arms as Lexi pulled her back, stuttering an apology.

"They are fine, have no worries." He replied, "You are to address me only as God and nothing else. Also, I must admit I am highly surprised. That was a very difficult spell you cast, very energy-draining, which is why you fell asleep. Few witches in history have succeeded in casting it and many have died attempting. Which is odd to me since you three were unaware of your powers until, I am sure, just now. I assume it is your bond of friendship and high emotions, as well as youth and energy that fueled the spell."

Lexi's fear disappeared as he said this, "Then you must know how to get us back!" She shouted excitedly.

"No, I am afraid, not. Only time will tell if you may return. Feel free to explore the estate before you go back, but please leave my room. I am exhausted of all this talking and my patience, I fear, will wear thin at even the slightest question. Goodbye," He waved us off.

And off we went to explore, ignoring the rudeness that he displayed throughout the entire conversation.


	8. sorry

**GWAHHHHH I AM SOOO SORRY**

**When I published these stories I was a lowly n00b. I had no clue how Mary-Sue like my characters would turn out. And plan to fix it. I'm rewriting every chapter and replacing it in hope that it can be fixed. Because not every OC is a Mary Sue/Self Insert. I will fix it I promise. No character in any of my stories will be left a "Third-wheel." Whether they're paired with someone I create or someone in the manga. But the kinks and issues in my stories will be better. But it will take time.**

**FORGIVE ME**

**3**

**Your faithful writer.**


End file.
